The present invention relates to a housing and cover for an airbag for a vehicle safety restraint.
Traditionally a safety restraint airbag is contained in its uninflated state in a metal housing mounted to a fixed part of the vehicle such as the steering wheel (driver side airbags) or the instrument panel (passenger side). The folded airbag is protected from the ingress of dirt or dust by a dust cover. When the airbag deploys in a crash situation, the dust cover splits and a door in the instrument panel or steering wheel either detaches, or splits open quickly, and without forming debris which could form dangerous projectiles and injure the vehicle occupant.
Commonly the dust cover is formed of a thin, flexible material such as non-woven fabric or a woven polyamide or polyester or polyethylene material and the door is made of rigid material.
According to the present invention there is provided an airbag arrangement comprising
an airbag;
a housing, formed of plastics material, for containing the airbag in a deflated, folded condition;
a dust cover, formed of thin and flexible material, and attached to the airbag housing by a seal around a substantial portion of the top edge periphery of the housing, wherein the thin and flexible material forming the cover is sealed to the housing by ultrasonic welding overprinted with warning messages and/or with information texts and/or with bar codes and/or with trade mark material.
This arrangement is cheaper to produce and quicker to assemble, and has the advantage of being generally tamperproof, since any tampering with the package will be immediately evident from detachment of the cover or tears therein.